


Come back to bed?

by Philemal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, bitch im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: Upon awakening, he immediately notices that something is wrong. Not wrong, necessarily, but missing. Gone. His hand searches the mattress, eyes still shut with the flickering remains of his dreams – warm eyes, soft lips, and a shock of white hair. His fingers curl into the spot of his lover, finding nothing but the silk of the sheets, nothing but the absence of his warmth.





	Come back to bed?

Upon awakening, he immediately notices that something is wrong. Not wrong, necessarily, but missing. Gone. His hand searches the mattress, eyes still shut with the flickering remains of his dreams – warm eyes, soft lips, and a shock of white hair. His fingers curl into the spot of his lover, finding nothing but the silk of the sheets, nothing but the absence of his warmth. He can almost imagine Shiro there, with his broad muscles and dulcet voice. Keith gropes the sheets some more blindly, blinking his eyes open when he can’t find the familiar body curled up against him.

Sleep sticks to his lashes as he sits up, the room dark and pooled with silver from the night sky. The white linen on the window blows with the wind – it helps Keith wake up, blinking like a dazed animal. He usually sleeps like a rock. He glances down at Shiro’s spot, pillows untouched, and knows the reason for his disturbed slumber. Then, to the clock, which reads 3 AM in big, red numbers. Keith stretches out his tired body, releasing the gentlest of moans, before padding over to the bedroom door.

He misses Shiro.

Said Shiro is in the study, pinching the bridge of his nose, face illuminated by the cobalt tones of his laptop. Keith is as silent as a cat as he nears, wearing a t-shirt – only a t-shirt, Shiro’s in fact – and propping himself up against the brown doorway, gazing lovingly at Shiro through his lashes. Even when Shiro is sleep deprived, pale, and focusing on something that no doubt strains his eyes – he’s the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen. He stays there for a while, just watching, examining every little one of his quirks.

The curl of his lip when he focuses. The annoyed flutter of his dark lashes. The creak of his chair when he leans forward. Keith rests his head on the doorway, a fawnish smile painting his pink lips. “Shiro,” He whispers, voice still thick with sleep. Shiro looks up, pushing the lid of his laptop down slightly so he can see into the dark. He smiles though, all warmth and comfort – Keith’s heart melts in his ribs. “What’re you doing? It’s late.”

Shiro sighs heavily. “Paperwork. Work is really hassling me,” Keith hums in response, rolling out his shoulders with a little _mewl_. “What are you doing up, anyway? Did I wake you?”

“Yes and no,” Keith sighs, rubbing the corner of his eye. “I can’t sleep without you, apparently. I got cold.”

Shiro chuckles. The sound is low and pleasing to the ear as Keith nears, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and burying his nose deep into the crook of Shiro’s neck. He simply breathes there, taking solace in Shiro’s scent, warming his tired bones. Shiro’s hands run down the pale expanse of his waist over his shirt, and he has to stifle the pleased shiver that wracks his body. “Come back to bed?” He whispers, lips hot against the shell of Shiro’s ear.

There’s a moment of silence, heavy in the air, before Shiro shuts his laptop entirely and stands to follow Keith back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was craving some fluffy sheith and this happened. it's short but it made my heart feel lighter! <3 come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://philemal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
